


Mothers Day Card

by girlintheglen



Series: MFU Gallery @ Section VII [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: This isn't an MFU story, it is a Mothers Day card I posted in Section VII. Unfortunately the image was locked for many and they were unable to see it.  I'm posting it here, hoping the image will be clearly seen.  I also hope it's worthwhile to those who view it.  To all of the Mothers and Sisters and Daughters... the spirit of Motherhood within us.





	Mothers Day Card




End file.
